


Meeting Peter

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Family, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Meeting Peter

Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Phil stood waiting in the common room of Avengers Tower. The room around them was decorated with blue balloons, streams and a banner that said IT'S A BOY!!.

"How much longer??" Clint asked to no one in particular 

"Pepper just texted me, they just got in the elevator they should be here any minuet" Natasha says looking at her phone

"Good"

Natasha puts her phone away and she and Clint went back to waiting. And a minuet later the elevator doors opened and Pepper stepped out first her arms ladened down with several bags. Steve and Tony followed behind her Tony carrying Starbucks and Steve carrying Peter

"SURPRISE!! WELCOME HOME!!" Everyone else shouted at once

"SHHH!!!" Tony hissed 

"Did you guys do this for us?" Steve asked smiling 

"Yeah we thought it would be a nice surprise" Bruce says

"Aww! Well thank you guys!"

"You are welcome Captain and Man Of Iron" Thor adds 

"Ok! Now that we've established that were throwing them this party and they thanked us! I would like to meet my nephew now!" Clint says 

Steve makes a small laugh 

"Clint would you like to meet Peter??" Steve asks

"YES!!"

Clint runs over to Steve and takes Peter out of Steve's arms and into his own

"Hello little Petey!" Clint cooed at him "I'm you awesome uncle Clint! I'm you cool uncle that is gonna let you eat junk food and candy! And stay up all night! And watch scary movies with you! And play video games with you!"

"No your not!" Phil says and then takes Peter from Clint's arms 

"Hi little one! I know we kinda meet already but let me introduce myself! I'm you uncle...."

"Aunt" Clint interrupts

Phil glares at him 

"Phil and I'm the one who's gonna kick you awesome uncle Clint's ass if he does any of that!"

Everyone else laughs expect for Clint and then Phil hands Peter over to Natasha 

Natasha smiles 

"Hello little one! I'm you aunt Natasha i'm going to teach you lots and lots of things and i'm going to protect you from the bad guys"

"Thank you Tasha" Steve says wiping tears from his eyes 

"Your welcome"

Natasha hands Peter off to Bruce 

"Hello Peter i'm your uncle Bruce! And are you going to be my little science baby??"

"Hell yeah! Baby science bro!" Tony says and then he and Bruce laugh and high five 

"Me and your mama are gonna show you all the cool things in the lab!"

"Hell yeah!" Tony adds

Steve just rolls his eyes

Bruce hands Peter over to Pepper

"Hello Peter we really haven't met but I was there when you were born! I'm your aunt Pepper and i'm going to spoil you rotten!"

Pepper kisses Peter on the head and then hands him to Thor

Thor smiled at the little baby and then walked over away from the group and over to one the corner's of the room for privacy 

The other all looked at each other

"What do you think he's saying to him??" Bruce asks

"I don't know??" Natasha responds 

"Maybe some weird Asgardian stuff??" Clint offers 

After a few minuets Thor comes back he's smiling and Peter is smiling and laughing he hand's Peter over to Steve

"Well friends shall we start the party??" Thor asks 

"Yes lets!" Tony says 

"CAKE!!" Clint yells 

As the others head over to start the party Steve looks down at Peter and smiles 

"Your a lucky little boy! You've got the bestest family in the world little one!"

Steve kisses Peter on the head and then goes over to join the others 

THE END


End file.
